Songfilks
by Kenderlyn
Summary: I'm moving my song parodies under one title (only two written at the moment)
1. Default Chapter

Gundanium Rhapsody (the Baka Onna song)  
Kenderlyn  
  
Gundam isn't mine. It belongs to Bandai etc. Bohemian Rhapsody isn't mine. It belongs to my Lord and Master, the absolute GOD of music and all things... um, I mean Bohemian Rhapsody belongs to Freddie Mercury from Queen.  
  
It's really just a song about the absolute pointlessness of the females in GW. (I HATE HILDE AND NOIN!!!!!!) now that that's out of my system, the show must go on!   
  
~oOo~  
  
AllIs she a nutcase, is she just plain crazy?  
Chasing poor Heero is a sign of insanity.  
Cover your ears, before she can scream again  
  
02I'm just a pilot, I give her no sympathy  
  
AllBecause she's stealing my man again  
Close my eyes, count to ten  
If she doesn't stop soon, to hell with peace, I'll blow her up,  
  
02Poor me.  
  
01Duo, I killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head  
Omae o korosu, now he's dead  
Duo! I didn't see that man,  
I was too busy imagining it was Relena  
Duo! Ooh, just want to see you smile  
If you want I'll let you watch me kill her  
At the end, at the end. When will you let me kill her?  
  
06Too late, Noin is here,  
Sends shivers down my spine, saying 'Zechs' all the time  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go  
Noin really makes me ill, so I must run.  
Libra, ooh, I think I've gone insane  
I wish my sister hadn't been born at all.  
  
03 I see a stupid little baka of a girl  
  
AllWhich one? Which one? They're all bloody stupid!  
Relena, Hilde and Catherine,  
Dotty, Noin, and Sally Po!  
  
05Khushrenada!  
  
06Khushrenada!  
  
05Khushrenada!  
  
06Khushrenada!  
  
05/06Khushrenada let me go!  
  
AllEpyon!  
  
01 I'm just a pilot, that woman bothers me  
  
AllHe's just a pilot, homosexuality!  
Spare him his eyes from that pink monstrosity!  
  
02Easy come, easy go  
Relena let him go  
  
05Baka Onna!  
  
AllNo! she will not let him go  
  
02Let him go!  
  
05Baka Onna!  
  
AllShe will not let him go  
  
02Let him go!  
  
05Baka Onna!  
  
AllShe will not let him go!  
  
02+01Let him go!  
  
AllShe will not let him go!  
  
02+01Let him go!  
  
AllShe will not let him go!  
  
02+01Let him go  
  
AllNo no no no no no no!  
  
Milli-ardo  
Milli-ardo  
Milli-ardo make her stop!  
  
Relena, Damn! Block your ears, she's gonna screech again!  
  
02 Oh no!  
  
RPHeeeeeerrrrrrrrrroooooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
01 So you think you can stalk me and ruin my life?  
So you think if you do I will make you my wife?  
Relena! You're so stupid Relena!  
I prefer men! Relena, Omae o Korosu!  
  
04Heero self destructed,   
Relena drove him nuts  
Duo's really pissed now  
Hilde is just a pain in the butt.  
  
RPHeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~oOo~  
  
Ummm, I'm really sorry! This was just irresistible. I want to write more GW-Queen songfilks.  
  
I actually like Sally Catherine and Dotty. They just fit the song. I don't mind Relena, as long as she hasn't split up Heero and Duo. Hilde is pointless. I love when Catherine slaps Trowa, and Dotty is just awesome!  
  
Kenderlyn  



	2. Trowa don't do a Heero

Trowa don't do a Heero.  
  
Gundam is not mine, the song 'Billy don't be a hero' is sung by Paper Lace, so that isn't mine either. Pity.  
  
The marching band came down along main street  
The Gundam boys prepared to hide  
I looked across and there I saw Trowa  
Waiting to go and join the line  
And with her head upon his shoulder  
His lovely sister Catherine  
From where I stood I saw she was crying  
And through her tears her words sank in  
  
Trowa don't do a Heero,  
Don't be a fool with your life  
Trowa don't do a Heero,  
Come back and dodge my big knife.  
And as Trowa started to go,  
She said 'keep your pretty head low'  
Trowa don't do a Heero, 'come back to me'.  
  
The Gundam boys were trapped on Peacemillion  
The battle raging all around  
Then Howard said 'we got to hang on boys,  
We've got to hold this piece of ground.  
We need a volunteer to fly out,  
Distract them all, self-detonate'  
And Trowa's hand was up in a moment  
Forgetting all the words she said, she said;  
  
Trowa don't do a Heero,  
Don't be a fool with you're life  
Trowa don't do a Heero,  
Come back and dodge my big knife.  
And as Trowa started to go,  
She said 'keep your pretty head low'  
Trowa don't be a Heero, come back to me.  
  
I heard that Catherine got a letter,  
That told her Trowa died that day  
The letter said that he did a Heero,  
She should be proud he died that way  
I heard she threw that letter away.  



End file.
